Ring Ring
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: Sebastian finds a rather unconventional way of returning Lena's phone.


Lena was sitting in the house, playing the X-Box.

It was a few days after the Bundesvision now, and she was playing the new Call of Duty game, which, in a landmark court ruling, had been banned in Britain, as the British found the game offensive.

With the unhabitable state of America, due to the actions of Yusaki and partly the actions of his company Poketech, and the fact that everyone who was in America was now stuck in the PVR, the island of Britain found itself without allies. Japan, too, became isolated, but not as much as Britain. This game was not developed by the original 'Call of Duty' company, but by a French company who wanted to humiliate Britain. France had been getting very friendly with Germany lately, but had ignored Britain completely. It was rated as a bad game, but, the controversy surrounding it made sure it was a bestseller.

"Quick lads," the German officer in the game commanded, "We must rid this place of the British!"

And suddenly, bombs flew down from the sky and started blowing up the map and pictures of destroyed buildings popped up on the screen.

"You have completed the first level!" a robotic voice said and a smiley face showed up on the screen, signalling a victory.

"What the hell is up with this game?" Lena laughed, "Seriously, this could be one of the worst games I have ever played!"

"It is pretty terrible," said a voice from behind her. Lena spun around.  
"Sebastian!" Lena shouted.

"Yeah, it's me," Sebastian said, holding out a mobile phone, "Sorry for intruding on you like this, but you left your mobile phone back at the Bundesvision."

"Oh," Lena said, taking the phone from Sebastian, "Err... thanks for that, but how did you get inside my house?"

"I materialised here," Sebastian said, "You know, teleporting. Sorry for the intrusion."

"Why couldn't you just have 'materialised' in front of the door. Then you could have knocked or rang the doorbell to come in, you know, like a normal person," Lena smiled.

"Well, you know, " Sebastian said, "I'm no normal person. Hey, what game are you playing there?"

"It's Call of Duty: The Rise and Fall of Britain," Lena replied, "You know, the new one?"

"Oh, this is the one that's banned in Britain, right?"

"Right."

"Well, let's see what the fuss is all about. Can I play?"

"You certainly can," Lena said, exiting the level she was on and switching the game to two player mode, "Here, now you can play too!"

They played the game for a while, and unanimously agreed that it was the worst game both of them had ever played.

One of the levels involved taking a break from the army and running a hotel, but, if a British tourist came into the hotel, a fight would commence and you would have to fight the tourist.

Another level was called 'bubble popping'. Bubbles would float around with countries flags on them, but you were only allowed to pop the British ones.

"Back on Klangor, if we had 'computer games' such as these, we wouldn't have stood for anything like this! We stand united as a race, why can't mankind stand together too?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess people need something to fight over," Lena replied, "Like this game."

Another level involved helping the Spanish president deport all British tourists back to Britain.

"Gracias amigo!" the Spanish president on the game said, as the player characters were both given medals.

Sebastian started laughing.

"Wow," Sebastian laughed, "This is pretty terrible. And I saw the first versions of both Pacman and Tetris! And Pong too!"

"Woah, you played the first arcade games?" Lena asked.  
"Yeah, the 80's were quite a decade. But seriously. This game! It's so over the top and racist, it's unbelievable!"

"I know, I know," Lena said, "I wonder why this was ever made?"

"Controversy sells Lena," Sebastian smiled, "Hey, it got you buying it. And lots of other people have bought it too."

They played the game some more, they were now up to the level where you go into the house of the European Union and pull down all the British flags, when Sebastian said;

"You can tell we really hate this game, because we can't stop playing it. Where's Stefan, by the way?"

"He's out," Lena said, "Getting shopping or something. You should probably go when he comes back. He doesn't like all these strange things happening."

"Ha, ok," Sebastian said, "I guess the whole alien thing sort of freaks him out, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound of a car pulling into the drive.

"Well, speak of the devil," Sebastian laughed, "That must be him now!"

"I think it is," Lena said.

"Yeah, I should probably be off then," Sebastian said.

"Aw, it was great seeing you," Lena smiled, "It sure was great to see you again, Sebastian!"  
"You too Lena," Sebastian said, "Goodbye, I'll see you again sometime!"

And with that, Sebastian disappeared in a flash of light.

Just then, the door opened.

"Hey, I'm home," Stefan said, coming into the house with shopping bags, "Is that game as terrible as everyone says it is?"

"It sure is!" Lena said, "Probably the worst game I've ever played."

"Ah well," Stefan said, "You don't have to play that awful game anymore because I just bought all these new games!"

"Awesome!" Lena said, taking the shopping bag and putting it by the X-Box.

"So," Stefan said, "Everything was fine while I was gone?"

"Yeah," Lena smiled, "Everything was fine."

The End.


End file.
